mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Брейбёрн/Галерея
Первый сезон Яблоки раздора Braeburn grinning S01E21.png Braeburn -Hey there!- S1E21.png Braeburn looks into the camera S1E21.png Braeburn Aaaaaappleloosa! S1E21.png Applejack startled by Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn Tour S1E21.png Smug Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn shouts Appleloosa! S1E21.png Braeburn Applejack and Twi S01E21.png Braeburn Showing Appleloosa to Twilight and Applejack S1E21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Braeburn introduces Sheriff Silverstar S1E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png Applejack talks to Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn and Fluttershy S1E21.png Braeburn -Did you say buffalo-- S1E21.png Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png Applejack talks to Braeburn about her missing friends S1E21.png Braeburn sad S1E21.png Sad Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn --so we can feed our town-- S1E21.png Main 6, Spike, and Braeburn shortest rescue ever S01E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Awkward S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Embarrassed S1E21.png The Crowd watching Pinkie Pie's act S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png Spike cheering S1E21.png Pinkie Pie taking a bow S1E21.png Camera pans as Spike praises Pinkie's song S1E21.png Braeburn supervising preparations for the battle S1E21.png Scared Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn looks at time S01E21.png Braeburn anxiously looks at clock S1E21.png Anxious Braeburn S1E21.png Thunderhooves announcing the time of the stampede S1E21.png Peace between Appleloosans and buffalo S01E21.png Третий сезон Слёт семьи Эппл 3rd family photo S3E8.png The Apples have arrived S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png The Apples look at the airship S3E08.png The Apples interacting S3E08.png everypony is excited S3E8.png The Apples cheering S3E08.png Applejack having fun S3E8.png Apple Family sure are S3E8.png Applejack pick up the pace S3E8.png Applejack roll, fold, crimp S3E8.png Applejack slide to the left S3E8.png Babs and Apple family looking at Applejack S3E8.png Apple family agreeing with Granny Smith S3E8.png Applejack has one last idea S3E8.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Applejack starts singing S3E8.png Apple family in Raise This Barn S3E08.png Raise This Barn family square dance S3E08.png Apple family pulling on ropes S3E8.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Braeburn near a dangerous saw S3E8.png Apple Bottoms and Braeburn sawing a log S3E8.png Apple family together during Raise This Barn S3E8.png Raise This Barn apple fritter break S03E08.png Repaired barn S3E08.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family dancing S3E8.png Photo album 2 (Braeburn and Applejack) S3E8.png Четвёртый сезон Гордость Пинки Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Прыжок веры The Apples see ponies walking S4E20.png Ponies walking S4E20.png AJ sees Silver Shill run back to tent S4E20.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Earth pony magic returned S4E26.png Пятый сезон Блум и тень Applejack and Braeburn flee Ponyville S5E4.png Родео в Эпполузе Apple Bloom -if we can get into some of these events- S5E6.png Crusaders excited about getting their cutie marks S5E6.png Apple Bloom imagines a lasso cutie mark S5E6.png Sweetie Belle worried about the events' danger S5E6.png Braeburn looks at giant stack of hay bales S5E6.png Braeburn cheering for Applejack S5E6.png Applejack talking with Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack talks to Braeburn S5E6.png Braeburn looking at his injured hoof S5E6.png Applejack -doin' my best to fill your horseshoes- S5E6.png Braeburn -keep tossin' like that- S5E6.png Applejack hoof-bumps Braeburn S5E6.png Braeburn in pain S5E6.png Applejack notices the Crusaders missing S5E6.png Braeburn notices the Crusaders missing S5E6.png Braeburn -I got so caught up watchin' you- S5E6.png Applejack reprimanding Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack -how am I supposed to focus- S5E6.png Braeburn -there they are!- S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders return to the rodeo S5E6.png Applejack mad at Braeburn S5E6.png Braeburn feigning pain S5E6.png Braeburn pouting S5E6.png Braeburn shouting -look out!- S5E6.png Applejack in shock S5E6.png Hay bales scattered across the field S5E6.png Braeburn asking -you fillies alright-- S5E6.png AJ, Braeburn, and CMC hear Silverstar S5E6.png Braeburn asks if it's -him- S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar -ain't no doubt- S5E6.png Rodeo clown Caramel playing a harmonica S5E6.png Caramel backs away in embarrassment S5E6.png Ponies congregate outside sheriff's office S5E6.png Applejack and Braeburn standing with the CMC S5E6.png Silverstar -Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!- S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png AJ, Braeburn, and CMC watch Silverstar leave S5E6.png Applejack puts saddlebags on Apple Bloom S5E6.png Applejack -with some outlaw on the loose- S5E6.png Applejack and CMC hear Braeburn S5E6.png Braeburn convinces Applejack to stay S5E6.png Braeburn pushing Applejack out the door S5E6.png Braeburn looking at the Crusaders S5E6.png Braeburn locking the door S5E6.png Braeburn pushes a chair in front of the door S5E6.png Braeburn keeps a close eye on the CMC S5E6.png Braeburn watching diligently S5E6.png Braeburn sleeping on the floor S5E6.png Braeburn entering the barn S5E6.png Braeburn grinning nervously S5E6.png AJ and Braeburn go to Silverstar for help S5E6.png Braeburn -no sign of 'em anywhere!- S5E6.png Applejack -it must've been Trouble Shoes!- S5E6.png Silverstar calms down Applejack and Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack -you really wanna take that chance-- S5E6.png Silverstar beckons ponies into action S5E6.png Silverstar and company apprehend Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar arresting Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes more depressed than ever S5E6.png Applejack cuts the CMC off S5E6.png Braeburn holding Apple Bloom back S5E6.png Apple Bloom calling out to Applejack S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Шестой сезон Бакбольный сезон Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Pinkie Pie vs. Braeburn S6E18.png Pinkie Pie standing on her head S6E18.png Pinkie Pie wins the last buckoff S6E18.png Braeburn looking up at Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Braeburn bucks the ball toward Fluttershy S6E18.png Pinkie bounces Fluttershy's serve off her rump S6E18.png Braeburn and Pinkie looking at Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Braeburn bucks the ball over Pinkie's head S6E18.png Braeburn gallops down the buckball field S6E18.png Pinkie launches ball with her somersault kick S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Braeburn congratulating the Ponyville team S6E18.png Braeburn congratulating Applejack S6E18.png Rainbow --we bucked the hooves right off of you!-- S6E18.png Braeburn humbly accepting defeat S6E18.png Braeburn --gonna have to get real serious-- S6E18.png Braeburn and his team looking confused S6E18.png Товары My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Разное SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Braeburn/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей